Perception
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Perception: A way of regarding, understanding, or interpreting something; a mental impression. Beca leaves L.A. and Chloe after they have a big fight. She cuts off all forms of communication. Chloe and her friends are devastated. Can Beca's perception of what she believed Chloe did be changed? Will Beca and Chloe become one again? Rated M mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter was originally posted as a oneshot under "First Sentence Prompt - Request." I received several requests to continue the story. I made some minor cosmetic edits to Chapter 1 but nothing that changes the story. Here we go.**

 **Thank you JJ(Guest) for the original prompt.**

* * *

At first glance, it was improbable that the pair of them would ever attain a level of civility that would allow them to explore even a tentative friendship, let alone the position they find themselves in presently; the second glance only served to justify the first. Beca sat looking at Chloe and Chloe just looked back at her. They both had tears in their eyes because they knew that this was really the end. One heartbreaking event that led to this fight where too many hurtful things were said that couldn't be taken back and too many past mistakes brought back to the surface that they couldn't rebury.

"I'll pack a bag to get me through the next few days," Beca said voice thick with tears. "I'll make arrangements to have the rest of my things picked up later."

Chloe didn't say anything. She just watched as Beca stood up and went into the bedroom. She sat frozen in her seat wondering how she let it come to this. Beca came out of the bedroom pulling a large suitcase. She grabbed her jacket and keys, turning only to pass a quick glance over to Chloe before she left without a word. Chloe let out a sob and let the tears fall down her face unchecked. The only time that weekend she got off the couch was to replenish her alcohol or go to the bathroom. She decided she should stop drinking early Sunday afternoon, not by choice, but because she had run out of liquor and was too drunk to drive to get more. She somehow managed to get herself up on Monday morning and go to work like it was just a normal day.

She came home on Monday afternoon and went into her bedroom to find Beca's stuff gone. She found an envelope left on the coffee table with her name on it next to Beca's house keys. She pulled the bottle of vodka she bought on the way home out of the bag and took a swig. She just held the envelope, looking at it. It was rather thick and she wasn't sure what it held. She was almost afraid to open it. She took several large gulps of vodka before she finally had the courage to open the envelope. She pulled out the papers that were inside and unfolded them. She let out a sob when she saw what had fallen from between the pages. She jumped up causing everything to fall on the floor. She ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She threw up until there was nothing left. She laid on the cool tile and sobbed until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Chloe woke up several hours later. She stumbled out of the bathroom and into the guest room to check the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. She called and left her principal a voicemail telling him she had been up all night sick and wouldn't make it in today. She threw her phone on the nightstand and crawled into bed.

Chloe woke up just long enough on Tuesday morning to call and let her principal know she was taking the rest of the week because she was still sick and thought it might be the flu. She sounded so bad the principal told her it was best for her to stay home so she didn't make the children sick. She went back to bed thinking that once Beca calmed down they would talk and things would go back to normal. She was still in bed when Aubrey came looking for her 12 hours later.

When she left, Beca stopped outside the door both wanting and not wanting Chloe to come after her. After a minute or so, she wiped her eyes and walked to her car. She threw her suitcase in the back and got behind the wheel. She wiped the tears from her face only to have more fall. She started the car and realized, she didn't know where to go. She put the car in drive and pulled away from the house. She drove around for an hour before she found herself in front of Bumper and Amy's house. She sat in the car and called Amy to make sure it was okay for her stay for a couple of days.

"Hey, Shortstack," Amy said answering her phone.

"Hey, Amy," Beca said. "Um, would it be okay if I stayed with you for a few days?"

"Sure, Beca," Amy said. "Come on by when you're ready."

"I'm, uh, actually outside right now," Beca said just before she broke down completely.

Next thing she knew Amy was opening her car door.

"Come on," Amy said. "I got you."

Amy helped Beca out of the car and grabbed her suitcase. She got both into the house and sat Beca down on the sofa.

"I'm going to take this up to your room," Amy said and left with the suitcase.

Beca sat there with tears flowing down her face. She wiped her eyes and face but it was no use. She finally gave up and just let them fall. Amy came back and sat next to Beca grabbing her into her arms.

"When you're ready to talk," Amy said soothingly. "I'm here."

Beca burrowed her head in Amy's neck and cried until she made herself sick. She had shoved Amy away from about a second before she puked all over the coffee table and floor in front of her.

"Oh, God," Beca cried. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Beca," Amy said. "Let's get you into bed."

Beca let Amy lead her into the guest room and get her settled in the bed.

"I'm really sorry, Amy," Beca said through her tears.

"Don't worry about it," Amy said wondering if that sorry was actually for her, or for Chloe. "I'll take care of it."

Amy left and went to clean up the puke. She was putting the cleaning supplies away just as Bumper came through the door.

"Hey, babe," Bumper calls out. "Is that Beca's car out front?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "She's going to be our guest for a few days."

"Why?," Bumper asked. "Did something happen?"

"I don't know yet," Amy said. "She's a mess so it can't be good."

"For what it's worth," Bumper said. "She can stay as long as she needs to."

Beca tried to sleep but couldn't so she got her notebook out of her suitcase and started making a list. She wrote down everything at the house that she knew she wanted to take. Maybe she could get Amy and Bumper to get her stuff for her. Once she completed the list, she sat down to write a letter to Chloe. She wrote and rewrote it before she finally decided it was done. She called and left a message for her mortgage company outlining what she needed to have done so she could pick everything up on Monday. She finally laid down and cried herself to sleep.

Beca spent all of Saturday and Sunday in bed. Amy tried to get her to eat something but Beca refused. Amy also tried to get her to tell her what was going on but all Beca would do was shake her head and start crying again. Beca did manage to ask Amy if she and Bumper could go with Beca to the house on Monday to get her stuff. They both agreed to take the day off to help Beca. On Monday morning, Amy told Beca they wouldn't help her unless she ate something first. Beca managed to eat some scrambled eggs.

Amy drove Beca's car to mortgage company to pick up the paperwork Beca had asked for. She placed it and something she hid from Amy inside an envelope and sealed it. Bumper met them at the house with his truck and the trio gathered everything on Beca's list. It didn't take long and once they were done, Beca took the house keys off her keyring and set them next to the envelope she had left on the table where Chloe could easily find it. Beca was crying when she took one last look around before closing the door and getting into the car to be taken back to Amy's. They put all of Beca's mixing equipment in the basement and her clothes in her room. Amy's heart broke for her friend. She tried once again to find out what had happened only to have Beca refuse to talk about it.

On Tuesday, Bumper and Amy went to work leaving Beca alone. Amy made Beca swear she would call if she needed anything, anything at all. When Amy got home that evening Beca was gone and so was all her stuff. She left a note thanking Bumper and Amy for letting her stay but didn't say anything else. Amy tried calling Beca and got the recording stating the number had been disconnected. Amy didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could think of; she called Aubrey.

As soon as Amy called Aubrey, she hurried over to Beca and Chloe's. She needed to talk to Chloe to find out why Beca left. She quietly opened the door and entered the house. She looked around the living room and saw the almost empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table and some papers on the floor. She called out for Chloe and getting no response she went looking for her. She found Chloe curled up on the bed in the guest room. Chloe looked horrible but seemed to be sleeping soundly so Aubrey let her sleep and went back to the living room. She dumped out the rest of the vodka and threw out the bottle. She picked up the papers that were lying on the floor and noticed something else. She bent to pick that up as well. She put her hand to her mouth. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey whispered to the empty room. "What the hell happened?"

Aubrey was going to put the papers back in the envelope when she notices the words "deed of ownership." She looked closely at the document and noticed it was the deed to the house and it was just in Chloe's name. Why is it only in Chloe's name? Beca was so proud that she could afford to just buy the house outright with the money she made from being a music producer.

She looked at the other papers and saw the title to Chloe's car and a letter addressed to Chloe from Beca. Aubrey thought that Chloe had read the letter so she decided to read it. Maybe it would help her figure out what happened.

 _Chloe:_

 _I wish I could say I forgive you, but I can't. I wish I could say I hate you, but I can't. I wish I could say I don't love you, but I can't do that either. Because I know deep down that I probably always will._

 _Tell everyone whatever you want. I won't be around to refute anything you say because b_ _y the time you read this I'll be gone. I'm leaving L.A. and have no plans to come back. I can do my work from just about anywhere. Don't try to contact me as I've already changed my number._

 _Enclosed you will find the deed to the house put solely in your name. It's your dream house, not mine. So, keep it, sell it, or burn it down. I want nothing to do with it because the good memories I had of it are tainted now. I have also left you the title to the Range Rover signed over to you. It's paid off and I don't want or need it. The last thing I leave you is the engagement ring I bought for you two months ago. I won't be around to return it so give it away, sell it, or throw it away. At this point, I don't care because it means nothing to me and I don't ever want to see it again._

 _I hope that she is worth it and can give you whatever it is that you weren't getting from me._

 _Have a nice life._

 _Beca_

"Oh, Beca," Aubrey said wiping tears from her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey sits on the sofa, torn between dragging Chloe out of bed to find out what exactly happened or calling Amy to let her know what she's learned so far. She decides to call Amy, hoping it will give her time to calm down before she talks to Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey," Amy says answering the phone. "Did you find out what was going on?"

"Sort of," Aubrey said. "Chloe was sleeping when I got here and she looked rough so I let her sleep. I found a note that Beca left for Chloe and read it. Can you come over to Chloe's? I may need your help with this one."

"I'll be there in 20," Amy says and hangs up.

Aubrey folded the letter and other papers and placed them back in the envelope. She put it on the table and laid the ring next to it. She decided to wait until Amy got there to wake up Chloe. While she waited, she decided to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing she leaned her hip against the counter and crossed her arms.

"Did Chloe cheat on Beca?," Aubrey thinks. "That's what is sounds like from the letter. Chloe loves Beca with everything she has, would she really risk losing that over some affair?"

Aubrey shakes her head and wipes at the fresh tears that had started falling. The coffee is done so she keeps herself busy by getting cups, spoons, sugar, and creamer ready. She hears a loud knock on the door. She answers and ushers Amy in.

"So," Amy says. "Where's the letter? Does it say why she left?"

Aubrey picks up the envelope and pulls out the letter. She holds it in her hands.

"Please don't jump to conclusions," Aubrey says before handing the letter to Amy.

"I make no promises," Amy says and opens the letter and begins reading.

"Chloe cheated on Beca?," Amy said in disbelief. "Where is that bitch?"

Amy goes stomping off towards the stairs to get to Chloe. Aubrey runs after her and grabs her by the arm, stepping in front of her.

"Let me go," Amy says trying to pull out of Aubrey's grasp.

"No," Aubrey said. "We need to hear what Chloe has to say first. I know the letter makes it sound like Chloe cheated, but we know her. She woudn't do that to Beca. We need to hear from Chloe why Beca wrote what she wrote. Based on the number of empty liquor bottles in her trash can, she's been drinking. A lot. Let's get some coffee in her and hear what she has to say. Okay?"

"Okay," Amy says with a sigh. "But if Beca left because she really cheated, I am going full on croc wrestler on her ass."

"You'll have to take a number," Aubrey said.

Amy nodded and looked at Aubrey.

"Should we wake her now?," Amy asked.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "Let's get to the bottom of this."

Amy follows Aubrey into the guest bedroom.

"Damn," Amy says. "Red looks even worse than you said."

"Chloe," Aubrey says quietly, gently shaking the redhead. "Chlo, wake up. Come on, Chlo. I need you to wake up."

Chloe grumbles and tries to pull away from Aubrey. Aubrey shakes her again.

"Chloe!," Aubrey yells.

"What?," Chloe yells sitting up suddenly. "Brey?"

"Yeah, Chlo," Aubrey says. "I made coffee. Let's get some in you, okay?"

"Okay," Chloe says meekly.

She lets Aubrey help her out of bed and lead her to the kitchen. Amy follows quietly behind them. She realizes she is still holding the letter and folds it and puts it in her pocket. Aubrey leads Chloe to a stool where she sits down. Amy sits next to her.

"Hey, Ames," Chloe says.

"Chloe," Amy responds tersely.

Chloe looks at Amy, surprised by the harshness in Amy's voice. Aubrey puts a cup of coffee in front of Amy and Chloe. Both add sugar and cream and take a sip.

Aubrey remains standing on the other side of the counter from Chloe and Amy. They all drink their coffee in silence.

"Has Beca been staying at your place?," Chloe asks Amy, breaking the silence.

Amy shoots a look to Aubrey. Aubrey looks at Chloe.

"Why do you think Beca is staying at Amy's?," Aubrey asks.

"Because she knows you'd take my side," Chloe says. "And Jesse is out of town."

"She only stayed with me for a couple of days," Amy says. "She's not staying with me now."

"Do you know where she's staying now?," Chloe asks. "I need to talk to her. I should call her. I just hope she's calmed down enough and takes my call. Where's my phone?"

Before Amy or Aubrey can react, Chloe is up and running upstairs toward the bedroom.

"Is she in denial or something?," Amy asks.

"I don't know," Aubrey said. "Something's not right. We'd better follow her."

Aubrey and Amy hurry up to Chloe's room. Chloe has her phone to her ear and her free hand on her forehead. She pulls the phone down and goes to dial it again but stops.

"I don't understand," Chloe says fighting back tears. "I keep getting a message saying the number has been disconnected."

Chloe starts sobbing and Aubrey grabs her and hugs her.

"Where is she?," Chloe sobs. "Please tell me."

"We don't know," Aubrey said. "I read her letter."

''What letter?," Chloe asked.

"The letter Beca left for you," Aubrey said.

"Beca left me a letter?," Chloe asked pulling back from Aubrey.

Amy gave Aubrey an 'oh shit' look.

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "I found it on the floor when I came to check on you. There were some, uh, things she left for you with it."

"Oh, my God," Chloe sobbed. "The ring."

Chloe is sobbing so hard now that she starts to hyperventilate.

"Chloe," Aubrey says taking her face in her hands. "Look at me. Look at me, Chloe. Now breathe with me. In, out, in, out. You can do it. In, out, in, out."

Chloe starts breathing with Aubrey. A sob escapes her everytime she breathes out. It takes several minutes before Chloe's breathing is under control.

"There you go," Aubrey said. "That's much better."

Chloe jerks out of Aubrey's arms and rushes out of the bedroom. Amy and Aubrey quickly follow. Chloe has the envelope Beca left.

"Where's the letter?," Chloe asks panicking looking around for the letter. "Where is it?"

"It's right here," Amy says pulling it out of her pocket.

Chloe snatches it out of Amy's hand and unfolds it. She starts reading.

"No, no, nononono," Chloe cries as she reads.

Chloe rushes to Beca's studio. She only goes a few steps into the room. She stands there looking around the empty room.

"I thought she just took her clothes," Chloe says sounding broken. "She took everything."

The letter flutters out of Chloe's hand. Aubrey barely has time to grab her before she falls to the floor.

"She's fainted," Aubrey says slapping Chloe's face to get her to wake up. "She's not responding. Call 911."

Amy pulls out her phone and dials 911.

"Come on, Chlo," Aubrey says holding her best friend to her chest. "Wake up, please. Please, Chlo."

Aubrey and Amy follow the ambulance taking Chloe to the hospital. They are stopped from following her and are told to wait in the waiting area.

"I'm going to call Bumper," Amy said. "Have him come to the hospital."

Bumper arrives 20 minutes later and hugs Amy.

"How is she?," Bumper asks.

"We don't know," Amy said. "No one's come out to tell us yet."

"What happened?," Bumper asks as they sit to wait.

Amy fills him in on everything that happened.

"So," Bumper said. "She didn't know where Beca was for the past four days and didn't know she left L.A.?"

"No," Aubrey said. "It looks like she's been drinking since the night Beca showed up at your house."

"Did Chloe cheat on Beca?," Bumper asked.

"We don't really know," Aubrey said. "Beca obviously believes she did."

"This is all kinds of fucked up," Bumper says.

"Chloe Beale?," a doctor calls out.

Aubrey, Amy, and Bumper all walk over to the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Pierce" the doctor says. "We cannot find anything physically wrong with Ms. Beale. She woke up and we tried to ask her some questions. She kept calling for a Beca and struggling to get up. She became highly agitated so we had to sedate her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Is this Beca here? Can you tell me exactly what happened so we can figure out how to treat her?"

"Beca's not here," Aubrey said. "Beca is Chloe's girlfriend and they fought. Beca left. Chloe thought she was staying with a friend the past four days and about an hour ago she found out that she left L.A. and disconnected her phone. She went into one of the rooms in their house that her girlfriend used to do work from home and everything was gone. That's when she fainted."

"It sounds like she shut down from emotional distress," Dr. Pierce said. "Sometimes the mind will become so overcome with emotions, the body will shut down. We want to keep her overnight to monitor her and have a psychiatric evaluation done. Do you think she would hurt herself over this?"

"I, I," Aubrey stammered. "She might."

Amy gasped and Bumper held her hand.

"Thank you for your honesty," Dr. Pierce said. "She'll be in a room shortly. Visiting hours are almost over but you can go see her once she's settled. I'll clear it with the nurses. I know it's hard but someone should probably stay the night with her. If she wakes up, it will do her good to see someone she knows."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "I'll stay."

"Fine," Dr. Pierce says. "The nurse will let you know when you can see her."

Aubrey just nods and looks down at he floor, wiping a tear from her eye. Amy grabs her into a hug and holds her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Bumper says.

The doctor nods and leaves the three of them alone.

"Let's sit down," Bumper says leading the two girls to some seats. "Do you want me to call anyone? What about Chloe's parents?"

"I'll call them," Aubrey says. "Amy, can you notify the Bellas? Let them know what's going on with Chloe and ask them to please let us know if they hear from Beca. And, Bumper, can you see if you can reach Jesse? He's out of town but Beca may have tried to reach out to him. Just let him know what's going on and ask him to call us if he does hear from Beca."

"I'm on it," Bumper says and goes outside to call Jesse.

"I'll send a group text to the Bellas," Amy said. "It will be quicker."

"Thanks," Aubrey says and pulls out her phone and makes the call to Mr. and Mrs. Beale.

Amy and Aubrey's phone starts pinging with messages from the Bellas. Aubrey ends her call with Mrs. Beale and hangs up. Her phone immediately starts ringing.

"Hey," Aubrey says into her phone.

"Hey, babe," Stacie says. "How's Chloe?"

"We're still waiting to see her," Aubrey says quietly.

"I'll be home on the first plane tomorrow," Stacie says.

"You're working," Aubrey said. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do," Stacie said. "I'll call you from the airport so you can tell me where I can find you."

"Okay," Aubrey says. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Stacie says and hangs up.

"Stacie will be here tomorrow," Aubrey says. "So will the Beales. Mrs. Beale is going to text me their flight information."

"Let me know when you get it," Amy says. "Let them know that Bumper and I will pick them up."

"Thanks," Aubrey said.

Bumper comes back looking angry.

"That son of a bitch," Bumper said through clenched teeth. "I told him everything and he started calling Chloe every name in the book. When I told him to calm down because we didn't know exactly what happened, he didn't want to hear it. I finally managed to ask if he had heard from Beca and he said no, and that he wouldn't tell me if he did. Then he fucking hung up on me. I tried to call him back a couple of time but he's ignoring my calls."

"He's still in love with Beca," Amy says matter-of-factly. "He probably thinks this is his chance to get her back."


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are a Jesse lover, don't read any further. He's not the goofy, fun loving, friend you all know and love. Just giving you a fair warning.**

* * *

" _He's still in love with Beca," Amy says matter-of-factly. "He probably thinks this is his chance to get her back."_

"It's been almost six fucking years," Bumper said through clenched teeth. "Jesse needs to get over it already."

Aubrey sits there wondering if Jesse really would use this to try and get Beca back. God, everything was just so fucked up.

A nurse comes to inform them that Chloe was still under sedation but they could see her. Aubrey leads the way to the room Chloe was said to be in. She walks in and sees Chloe laying there looking so small. She could see the tracks left by Chloe's tears. Tears come to her eye and she wipes them away and straightens herself up.

"Let it go, Aubrey," Amy says beside her. "Better to do it now than when she's awake. That's when she'll need you to be strong."

Aubrey nods her head as a few tears fall.

"Thanks, Amy," Aubrey says. "It's late. Why don't you and Bumper go home. I'll text you if anything happens."

"Okay," Amy says. "But we'll be back first thing in the morning. We can leave from here to pick up the Beales."

Amy goes over to the bed and gives Chloe a small hug and kisses her on the forehead.

"Stay strong, Red," Amy whispers.

Aubrey hugs Amy and Bumper before they leave. She pulls a chair closer to the bed and sits. She takes Chloe's hand and just sits there holding it waiting for Chloe to wake up. About an hour later a nurse comes in to check on Chloe.

"Are you hungry?," the nurse asks. "I can probably get you a dinner tray if you'd like."

"No, thanks," Aubrey said. "I need to get up and stretch so I'm going to walk down to the cafeteria."

"I can stay with her until you get back if you like," the nurse offers.

"Thank you," Aubrey says. "If she wakes up before I get back, would you please let her know Aubrey will be right back."

"Certainly," the nurse tells her.

Aubrey goes to the cafeteria and comes back 20 minutes later with a salad and bottle of water.

"She groaned a little bit," the nurse said. "But she didn't wake up. I think it's a sign she'll be waking up soon though."

"Thank you," Aubrey said and sat down in the chair.

The nurse checked everything once more and left the room. Aubrey ate her salad and threw her trash away. She took Chloe's hand again and felt her squeeze it. Aubrey sat up and looked at Chloe.

"Chloe?," Aubrey says quietly.

Aubrey waits but gets no response. She sits back and tries to relax but can't. She starts getting tired so she puts her head down on the bed to rest her eyes. She must have dozed off because she suddenly wakes up to a dark room. The only light being a small one over the bed. She looks around and blinks to wake herself fully. She looks at Chloe and is shocked to see Chloe looking back at her.

"Chlo," Aubrey says.

Chloe says something but Aubrey didn't hear what she said. She leaned in closer and asked her to repeat it.

"I didn't cheat on Beca," Chloe said in a soft gravelly voice.

Aubrey smiled softly.

"Ready to tell me what happened?," Aubrey said. "It's just you and me here."

"Could I have some water, please?," Chloe asks.

Aubrey gets up and pours some water for Chloe. She helps her sit up to drink it. Chloe thanks her and uses the button to raise the bed so she can remain sitting up. Aubrey sits back down in her chair and looks at Chloe. Chloe is looking down and fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"No judgements, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Just here to listen."

"I don't know where to start," Chloe finally said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me about the fight," Aubrey said. "The one that made Beca leave the house and go to Amy's."

"Okay," Chloe nodded. "Um, well, Beca came home around 5:30 and she was drunk, I mean really drunk. She immediately starting make snide and sarcastic comments about me screwing someone else. I told she was drunk and didn't know what she was talking about. That I have never cheated on her. She wouldn't listen. We kept arguing back and forth, getting nowhere, for about an hour. She said something to me about being just like my mom. A cheater who didn't deserve to be forgive."

Chloe let out a small sob and wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. Aubrey handed her some tissue to wipe her face.

"Thanks," Chloe said. "She then headed for the door and I said she was just like her father. Ready to leave at the first sign of trouble. That set her off even more. She ranted and raved and we went at it for another hour before we were both worn out. I told her I would never cheat on her and then she, she-"

Chloe had to stop and calm herself before she could continue. Aubrey let her go at her own pace and just sat quietly and listened.

"She said she saw me," Chloe said. "I didn't know what she was talking about and told her she was crazy. She looked at me with such sad eyes, Brey. I knew then that she really thought I had cheated on her. I tried to tell her I didn't and she kept insisted she saw me cheating. I finally got tired of hearing her say that and asked her what the fuck she was talking about. When did she ever see me cheat on her. She said she came home earlier that day and saw me kissing some girl. It took me a minute but then I realized what she was talking about. I told her it wasn't what she thought but she ignored me and kept saying I was nothing but a cheater. I got angry and started really yelling back at her."

Chloe stopped again and drank some water before she continued.

"I told her, that if she said I was cheating, then of course I had to be cheating on her," Chloe said and sobbed. "There couldn't possibly be any other explanation, because Beca Mitchell was never wrong. She was always right so why would this time be any different. I didn't know how to stop myself. I was so angry with her and she kept going on and on about me being a cheater."

Chloe wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She took another sip of water.

"What exactly did Beca see?," Aubrey asked.

"She did see someone kiss me," Chloe said. "But, it wasn't like she thought. There'a a new teacher at my school, named Rita, who really didn't know anyone so I befriended her. When she found out that Beca was my girlfriend, she gushed about how much of a fan she was. Since Friday was a half day for us, and Beca had said she'd come home early, I invited Rita over to meet Beca. We were talking and had a glass of wine. We were laughing about something one of the kids did that day and the next thing I know she leans in and kisses me. I was so shocked that it took me a few seconds to realize what was happening and push her away. She apologized and said she read everything wrong and I told her to leave. I can only assume that Beca came in and saw Rita kissing me and jumped to the conclusion that something more was going on and left. I swear I did not kiss her back nor did I encourage her to kiss me. I was going to tell Beca about it when she got home. Why would I invite Rita over to have sex with her if I knew that Beca was coming home early? I never got a chance to say anything when she first came home because she was drunk and immediately started the fight."

Chloe looks at Aubrey with a pained expression.

"Beca didn't even let me know she was there," Chloe said. "She didn't yell or say anything. She didn't slam the door when she left. She just left. If I had seen someone kissing her I would have raised holy hell and confronted her. I wouldn't have automatically thought she was cheating on me. I trust her; why couldn't she just trust me? Believe in me?"

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Chloe gave her small smile and wiped at her tears.

"After we had been arguing for like 3 hours, I was done," Chloe said her voice quivering. "I was so tired and couldn't keep going in circles with her always coming back to me cheating on her. So, I told her that if she really thought I could ever cheat on her maybe she should just leave until she got her head on straight."

Chloe stopped and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Aubrey wiped at a tear that fell from her eye.

"I thought," Chloe said. "I meant she should go somewhere and cool off and sober up. I didn't mean that she sh- sh- should leave le-leave."

Chloe is crying so hard now that her breathing becomes ragged. Aubrey gets up and gathers her in her arms. She lets her tears fall along with Chloe's.

Aubrey holds Chloe until she falls asleep. She gently lays her back down and eases off the bed. She goes out into the hallway and leans against the wall. She doesn't know what to do now. If everything Chloe said was true, and she didn't have a reason to believe it wasn't, Beca left because of one really big misunderstanding. She just wished she knew where Beca was.

Beca was lost. Literally and figuratively, lost. She was supposed to be near Salt Lake City but she had to detour around some constructions and now she didn't know where she was. She pulled into a rest stop and turned off the car. She sat there and tears fell from her eyes. She was tired and she was scared and she was feeling pretty fucking stupid.

She calmed herself down and wiped her tears. She got out of the car and stretched, groaning as her joints popped. She had been driving for 10 hours and had only stopped for gas and coffee. She was heading east. Home to Portland, Maine. Home to her mom. But it wasn't really home without Chloe. God, how could I be so stupid.

Once she had got Jesse's voice out of her head and let go of the anger that drove her to leave L.A., to leave Chloe and everything they had together, she knew she had fucked up. She started remembering bits and pieces of their fight. Chloe continually denied cheating on her but she didn't listen. She saw Chloe kissing that girl and her heart broke. She left and went to the nearest bar and started drinking. She was there for about 3 hours when she decided to call Jesse. He was her best friend and she was hoping he could talk her down. Instead, he told her that it probably wasn't the first time she had that girl in their house. He told her that she deserved to be with someone better. Then, he said that she should be with him because he would never cheat on her. She didn't know what to say to that because, at the time, she thought he might be right. She drank for another hour before she went home, and with Jesse's voice in her head, she started accusing Chloe of cheating and never backed down no matter what Chloe said. She said some of the worse things she could think of to hurt Chloe and Chloe started giving it right back to her. When Chloe said she should leave until she got her head on straight, she thought that was Chloe's way of saying it was over. So, she packed some of her stuff and left the house.

She had sobered up somewhat by the time she left, and later that night, while laying in Amy's guest room, she started rethinking things. She needed to talk to Chloe and let her explain what was going on with the kiss. To see if maybe, like Chloe said, what she saw wasn't what it looked like. She was going to go talk to Chloe and see if there was any way to salvage their relationship. At least that was the plan until Jesse called her to check up on her early Saturday morning. She told him that she was going to talk to Chloe now that she was sober and had gotten her head on straight. She was going to do whatever she had to make it right. He got angry with her. Told her she was crazy. He said Chloe cheated and didn't deserve to have Beca come crawling back. It was then that he suggested that she leave L.A. Told her to leave Chloe and not look back. She thought he was right, so she left. Now she was regretting that decision.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4:30 am and Aubrey hadn't been able to sleep since Chloe finished telling her what had happened. She had made the decision to call Beca's parents to see if she could convince them to get a message to Beca. She decided to bite the bullet and make the call. She got Chloe's phone from her bag the hospital gave her and called Dr. Mitchell first.

"Hello, Chloe," Dr. Mitchell said.

"This isn't Chloe, Dr. Mitchell," Aubrey said. "It's Aubrey Posen. I'm a friend of Beca and Chloe's."

"Yes," Dr. Mitchell said. "I know who you are. What can I do for you?"

Aubrey could hear the hesitation in his voice. She could tell he actually knew why she was calling.

"I was, um, wondering," Aubrey says. "If you've heard from Beca in the past couple of days."

Aubrey hears Dr. Mitchell let out a heavy sigh.

"I know why you're calling," Dr. Mitchell said. "I assure you Beca is safe. She said she needed some time to herself."

"Do you now where she is?," Aubrey asked.

"I do," Dr. Mitchell said. "But, she asked me not to tell anyone if they called here. I have to abide by her wishes, Ms. Posen."

"Would you be willing to give her a message?," Aubrey asked. "From me?"

"I guess I can do that," Dr. Mitchell said.

"First," Aubrey said. "I need you to know that Chloe has never cheated on Beca. It's all just a big misunderstanding and Chloe just wants a chance to explain everything to Beca. She wants Beca to come back home."

"I understand," Dr. Mitchell said. "Sarah and I love Chloe. She's been so good for, and to, Beca."

Dr. Mitchell pauses for a moment.

"What's the message you want me to give Beca?," Dr. Mitchell asks.

"Just ask her to please call me," Aubrey said.

"That's it?," Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Yes, sir," Aubrey said. "I know Chloe's side. I just need to hear Beca's so we can see if we can salvage this."

"I'll see that she gets the message," Dr. Mitchell says. "Um, how's Chloe doing?"

"Not good," Aubrey said and explained that Chloe was in the hospital and why.

"Do you really think she'd harm herself?," Dr. Mitchell asked sadly.

"I don't know, sir," Aubrey said. "I know she had some, um, issues when her mom and dad split for a while when she was in High School. I think she'll be okay once she knows that Beca is."

"I'll try to convince her to call you," Dr. Mitchell says. "I hate to cut you off but I need to go. I have class in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, Dr. Mitchell," Aubrey said before hanging up.

Aubrey took a deep breath and let it out. One down, one to go. She looked through Chloe's contacts and found the number for Beca's mom, Sarah. There was no answer so Aubrey left a voicemail asking if she would please call her on Chloe's phone.

Aubrey decided to try and get some rest. She sat back in the chair and laid her head on the bed using one arm as a pillow. She woke up when the nurse came in to check on Chloe at around 7:00. She stood up and stretched and walked down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Amy and Bumper were in the room quietly talking when she got back.

"How are you holding up, Aubrey?," Amy asked.

"Tired," Aubrey said. "But okay otherwise. Chloe woke up last night and told me everything. I also called Beca's dad and spoke to him. He's going to give Beca a message asking her to call me. I tried calling her mom but got her voicemail. I tried to explain things and also asked that she call me."

"What did Chloe tell you?," Bumper asked.

Aubrey told them what Chloe had told her. She didn't leave anything out and waited for Amy's reaction. Amy sat there with a contemplatively look on her face.

"I hate to say it, "Amy said. "But, Beca is her own worst enemy. She gets inside her head and believes she doesn't deserve anything good that's happened to her. She talks herself into believing the worse and then she runs. Chloe always knew where to find her and bring her back. I'm not sure what's going to happen this time. She's never packed up everything and left before. Beca is out there somewhere, alone, thinking Chloe cheated on her. It hurts that she couldn't talk to one of us before she just packed up and left. I hope we don't have to worry about her hurting herself over this."

Aubrey thought about what Amy had said and she was right. Aubrey was angry with Beca because, instead of talking to Chloe when she was sober, Beca chose to do it while drunk. Everyone knows that a drunk Beca can be very nasty and word vomits the most hateful things she can think of. Instead of talking to Amy, or her, she chose to make plans and move away without looking back. Aubrey wiped at her eyes. She was angry because Beca didn't just leave Chloe, she left them all with no way for them to reach out to her. To help her.

Unbeknownst to Aubrey and Amy, Chloe had woken up while Aubrey was telling Amy and Bumper what she had told Aubrey. Tears silently fell as she listened and heard what Amy said. Her thoughts were running wild. She just knew that Beca had to have talked to someone. Beca had been so much better about not letting things get to her the past few years. So, someone was feeding on Beca's insecurities. Someone who knew Beca well and would benefit from her and Beca being apart. But who?

"Did anyone call Jesse?," Chloe said, voice cracking.

Chloe sat up as Aubrey, Amy, and Bumper all looked over at her. Chloe just looked back at them.

"Hey, Red," Amy said walking over to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Chloe said wiping away fresh tears. "Did anyone call Jesse?"

"I did," Bumper said.

"What did he say?," Chloe asked. "Has he heard from Beca?"

Bumper looked at Aubrey and Amy.

"Um, he said he hadn't," Bumper said.

"He's lying," Chloe said.

Aubrey shared and glance with Amy

"Why would you say that?," Aubrey asked.

Chloe tells them what she had been thinking when they were talking about Beca. Aubrey furrowed her brows. Would Jesse do that?

Chloe's phone rang. Aubrey still had it and checked the caller ID. It was Mrs. Mitchell. Chloe had put her hand out to take the phone and was surprised when Aubrey answered. Aubrey put the call on speaker so the others in the room could hear.

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell," Aubrey said. "I have you on speaker and Chloe is with me. Thank you for calling me back."

"I know what this is about," Sarah Mitchell said. "I wasn't going to call knowing what happened. But, I will hear you out for Beca's sake."

"Sarah," Chloe said. "Please believe me when I say I did not cheat on Beca like she thinks. It is a really big misunderstanding. Beca just talked herself into believing it was more than it is."

"That's not what Jesse said," Sarah spit out.

"What?," Chloe exclaimed.

"Excuse me?," Aubrey asked. "When did you talk to him?"

"Why is that any business of yours?," Sarah asked.

"Sarah," Chloe said stopping whatever Aubrey was about to say. "We believe Jesse is the reason Beca left L.A. He must have played on her insecurities and kept telling her that I cheated on her. He wants her for himself and, apparently, will do anything to make that happen. Including manipulating her and getting her away from me. So, please, can you tell us when you spoke with Jesse and what he said."

Tears fall from Chloe's eyes and Amy puts an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"He called me yesterday morning," Sarah said. "He said he was really worried about Beca. She disconnected her number and he was afraid of what she might do to, um, to herself. He told me about how Chloe cheated on Beca and had been for some time. Oh, God, I'm so stupid. Beca called me on Saturday morning and told me about the fight and what caused it. She said that after thinking it through she didn't believe Chloe was cheating on her. She was going to talk to Chloe. Then she called me later that day and asked if she could come home. Said she was leaving Chloe because she did cheat on her and she deserved better than that. I should have known something was off."

"Jesse got to her again?," Aubrey asked.

"That's my guess," Sarah said. "I need to talk to Beca. I'll, um, call you back after I do."

"Okay," Aubrey said. "Thank you."

"Chloe?," Sarah says. "For what it's worth, I'm really sorry."

"Thank you, Sarah," Chloe says.

Aubrey hung up and they all just looked at each other. They had all counted Jesse as their friend. None more than Chloe since Beca considered him her best friend.

A doctor walks in and introduces herself as Dr. Morton. She was here for the psychiatric consult that Dr. Pierce had requested. She told Chloe it would take about an hour. Aubrey, Amy, and Bumper decided to go to the cafeteria until Dr. Morton was done. An hour later they were heading back to Chloe's room. The doctor was just finishing up and smiled at the trio when they came back in.

"I'll give Dr. Pierce my report," Dr. Morton said. "But, your friend is fine. Her reaction was normal given all the emotions she was hit with at once. I don't feel she's a danger to herself or anyone else so she should be able to go home as soon as Dr. Morton releases her."

"That's wonderful news," Amy said really smiling for the first time in days

"Thank you so much, doctor," Aubrey says.

"Thank you, Dr. Morton," Chloe says as the doctor leaves.

"Well, that's good news," Aubrey said.

"Yeah it is," Amy says looking at Chloe. "We're going to leave to go pick up your folks from the airport. One of you text us and let us know where we should take them - here or home."

"We will," Chloe says.

"I'll probably take her back to my place," Aubrey said.

"We better get going, babe," Bumper said. "I'm glad you're doing okay, Chloe."

"Thanks, Bumper," Chloe said. "And thanks for picking up my folks."

"No thanks necessary," Bumper said and followed Amy out of the room.

Aubrey goes over and sits down on the side of the bed. She takes Chloe's hands in hers and squeezes them.

"How are you holding up?," Aubrey asked.

"I'm okay, I guess," Chloe responded. "I'll feel much better when I know Beca really is okay. I just want her to not hate me. I couldn't bear it if she did."

"I think once her mom talks to her," Aubrey said. "She'll come to her senses and call one of us. Hopefully, you."

"Yeah," Chloe says.

Chloe gently pulls her hands from Aubrey's and lays them on her lap. She stares down at them.

"Do you think Beca and I will still be a couple after all this?," Chloe asked quietly.

"Do you want to be?," Aubrey asked. "I mean you both said some pretty hurtful things during your fight. Can you overcome that?"

"I love her, Brey," Chloe said. "But, I need her to trust me. I don't know if we can be together if we don't have trust in our relationship."

"You have to give Beca a chance," Aubrey said. "She processes things differently than most people. I mean technically, when that girl, Rita?, kissed you, it was cheating even if you didn't initiate it. I believe Beca trusts you and that's why it hurt so much."

"God," Chloe said. "How could something that lasted less than 10 seconds, cause our whole world to fall apart?"

Aubrey's phone rang and she pulled it out.

"Hey, babe," she said answering.

"Hey," Stacie said. "I just got off the plane and heading toward baggage claim. Where are you?"

"Still at the hospital with Chloe," Aubrey said giving the redhead a small smile.

"How's our girl doing?," Stacie asked.

"Better," Aubrey said. "You'll never guess what we've learned."

"Tell me," Stacie said. "I need to keep busy while I'm waiting for my luggage."

Aubrey gives her a brief overview of what had transpired since they spoke. She even told them their theory about Jesse.

"Really?," Stacie said. "You'll never guess who I'm staring at right now."

"Are you serious?," Aubrey asked.

"Hey, Jesse," Aubrey hears Stacie say.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey, Jesse," Aubrey hears Stacie stay._

"Stacie," Jesse says. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Stacie says. "How did I not see you on the plane?"

"I was in the very back," Jesse said. "First on, last off."

 _"Do you think you can get him to come to the hospital?,"_ Aubrey asked. _"I'd like to have a word with him."_

"Aubrey says hi," Stacie says pointing to the phone.

"Oh, um," Jesse stuttered. "Tell her I said hi. Did she say how Chloe was doing?"

 _"That asshole,"_ Aubrey says. _"Pretending like he cares about Chloe."_

"Babe," Stacie says. "Our luggage is here. I'll see you at the hospital in a bit."

 _"Get Jesse to come with you,"_ Aubrey said.

"Love you, too," Stacie says and hangs up the phone.

Stacie puts her phone away and grabs her luggage. Jesse does the same and looks at her.

"Aubrey said Chloe is doing better," Stacie finally responding to his question. "She'll be going home later today."

"That's good," Jesse said looking around. "Give her my best."

"Why don't you come with me to the hospital?," Stacie asked. "I'm sure everyone would love to see you. Bumper and Amy will be there. It's been a while."

"Um, I don't know," Jesse said. "Beca's my best friend and I don't want to seem disloyal to her."

"We're your friends, too," Stacie said. "No one's going to think any less of you if you check in with friends."

"Okay, I'll go," Jesse says, a fake smile on his face. "It will be nice to see everyone."

"Great," Stacie says. "Let's go."

Jesse and Stacie headed out of the airport to queue up for a taxi.

After Aubrey hung up with Stacie, she tells Chloe that Jesse was on the same flight as Stacie coming back from New York. Stacie was going to talk him into coming to the hospital with her.

Chloe's phone rings just as Aubrey's pings with a text message.

"It's Sarah," Chloe says looking at the caller ID.

"Sarah?," Chloe says answering the call.

"I was finally able to reach Beca," Sarah said voice thick with emotion. "She's really messed up. She was crying and saying how she really fucked up. She knows leaving L.A., leaving you, was a mistake. She just doesn't think you want to see or talk to her again. She talked about calling Jesse. I told her she should call you and not worry about whatever anyone else had to say about it."

Chloe wipes the tears that are falling.

"I love her, Sarah," Chloe says through her tears. "I don't just want to talk to her, I _need_ to talk to her so we can fix this. Fix us. We'll deal with Jesse together."

"I know she loves you, too," Sarah says sniffling. "That's why I'm breaking my word to my daughter and giving you her new number."

Chloe gasps and mouths that she needs a pen. Aubrey pulls one out of her bag and gives it to Chloe along with some paper.

"What is it?," Chloe asks.

Mrs. Mitchell gives Chloe the number.

"Thank you, Sarah," Chloe says. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mess this up," Sarah says. "And good luck. I'm sure I'll hear from Beca about how this all plays out. That's if she still speaking to me."

"I won't mess it up," Chloe says. "I promise you that."

"Chloe?," Sarah says before Chloe can hang up.

"Yes, Sarah?," Chloe says. "I'm still here."

"She's already back in L.A.," Sara says and hangs up.

Chloe hangs up the phone shaking. Aubrey gathers her in her arms

"Sarah said Beca's back in L.A.," Chloe say quietly.

"That's got to be a good sign, right?," Aubrey asks.

"I'm scared," Chloe says looking up at Aubrey. "What if it's really over? What if she actually came back for Jesse?"

Chloe starts sobbing and Aubrey hugs her tighter.

"Hey," Aubrey said. "I think, no, I know, she came back for you. But, you won't know for sure if you don't call her."

Chloe nodded and dialed the number Sarah gave her. The phone rang several times before it was answered.

"Hello," Beca answered, her voice gravelly.

"Becs?," Chloe said softly.

"Chlo?," Beca said.

"Yeah, Becs," Chloe said. "It's-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Becs?," Chloe said into the phone. "Beca!?"

She looked at her phone and was the Call Ended message. She let out a scream and threw her phone across the room.

"She hung up on me," Chloe cried.

Once Jesse and Stacie are in the taxi they make small talk about their trips to New York. They arrive at the hospital and Stacie heads to Chloe's room with Jesse following slowly behind her. It is quite obvious he would rather be anywhere but there. Stacie walks into Chloe's room to be met with a kiss from Aubrey. The air in the room became chilled as soon as Jesse walked in. Jesse looked around and was met with a glare from Chloe. His brows furrowed.

"Hey," Jesse says waving at Chloe.

"Come in, Jesse," Aubrey says taking him by the arm and leading him over closer to the group.

"Um, what's up guys?," Jesse asked looking a bit worried.

"Why don't you tell us," Aubrey says. "Where's Beca? We know you've talked to her. We also know that you're the one who told her leave L.A. and Chloe. We also know that you're in love with her and think that Beca wants to be with you. So, please, Jesse. Tell _us_ what's up."

"I, um, I, I," Jesse stammered. "Where's Bumper and Amy?"

"They went to the airport to pick up the Beales," Aubrey said. "Their plane is coming in 2 hours late. Now answer my question."

"Fine. I did talk to Beca," Jesse said. "But, um, she didn't want anyone to know where she was going. So, I didn't mention it, because, um, I didn't want to break my promise."

"Did you really think convincing her I was cheating on her would make her go back to you?," Chloe yells at hims. "She's gay you fucking moron."

"She's not gay!," Jesse yelled giving up all pretense of being nice. "At least she wasn't until you came along putting ideas in her head. We love each other. We belong together. We will be together."

"You're delusional," Chloe yelled back. "Beca doesn't love you like you want her to. She left you because you were too controlling. Telling her she had to stop seeing me when we were just friends. It was her admitting to herself that she was gay, and had fallen in love with me, that made her breakup with you. She was tired of living a lie. I didn't do anything but love her back. You need to face reality, because even if we aren't together, it doesn't mean that the two of you will be."

"Why?," Jesse says. "Because you say so?"

"No," a voice said from the doorway. "Because I say so."

Four heads jerked around in surprise to see Beca standing in the doorway. Chloe put her hand to her mouth to hold the sob that bubbled up from her throat. It took everything she had not to jump off the bed and grab Beca and never let her go. Aubrey and Stacie froze unsure of what to say or do. Jesse looked like he was going to be sick. He was the first to react.

"You don't mean that, Beca," Jesse whined. "Chloe cheated on you. She doesn't deserve you."

"Stop saying that," Chloe yelled at Jesse.

"Jesse," Beca said tears in her eyes. "Chloe is right. I loved you, but just as one friend loves another. And, right now, right this minute, I'm not even sure we can salvage that friendship."

"What about what we had?," Jesse says eyes shining with unshed tears. "We were so good together. We can be that way again."

"No, we can't," Beca said. "You've done a lot to try and sabotage my relationship with Chloe and I gave you a pass because I felt guilty for breaking up with you. I cannot forgive this though. When I was at my lowest, I called you because you were my best friend. I needed to hear that I was doing the right thing by going back and letting her explain. I needed to hear that she wouldn't cheat on me because she loved me. But, instead, I got you getting inside my head and trying, and almost succeeding, in convincing me that Chloe had cheated. Making me feel like there was no chance to get her back. And I believed you because you were my best friend. You even had me almost believing that we should be together, and I'm gay. That's how messed up I was and it was all because of you."

Beca paused a moment and wiped her tears.

"While I was driving and alone with my thoughts," Beca continued. "I was able to clear my head of all your negativity against Chloe and start thinking straight for the first time in days. That's when I knew I was the one who fucked up. Running away and getting drunk instead of staying and talking to Chloe. Calling you when I was drunk and listening to you. Going home and starting the fight with Chloe while still drunk. Not letting her explain what had really happened. And, last but not least, letting you talk me into leaving my life behind, leaving Chloe behind, to move somewhere else. I fucked up. And, that's why I came back. I came back to make things right with Chloe, not with you. I needed to let Chloe know that I trust her and love her with every fiber of my being. I no longer trust you, Jesse."

Jesse let the tears fall. He stood looking at Beca and Beca stood looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, Jesse," Beca said through her tears. "I have to ask. When I broke up with you, I told you it was because I was gay and in love with Chloe. You were only the second person I came out to, and you told me," she let out a small sob. "You told me that you didn't care. That you understood. That we would always be friends. Was that all a lie?"

"No," Jesse said quietly. "I meant every word of it at the time. But, then I'd see you and Chloe together, doing things that we used to do. You seemed so much happier with her than you ever did with me. I started to hate Chloe for being better for you than me. I convinced myself that if you had listened to me and stayed away from her, we'd still be together. I thought you would grow tired of her and I'd be there waiting for you to realize that we were meant to be."

"That's the happy movie ending, Jesse," Beca said. "This is real life. I think you need to apologize to Chloe and then you should leave."

Jesse nodded his head. He knew it was over. He knew Beca would never be his, and it was killing him.

"I really am sorry, Beca," Jesse said voice thick with emotion.

Aubrey had moved to sit with Chloe, holding the redhead as she cried. Chloe had not stopped looking at Beca since she walked into the room. Stacie stood by, poised to step in if Jesse tried anything. Beca just looked down at the floor. Jesse nodded again and turned toward Chloe.

"Beca's right," Jesse said looking at Chloe. "I do owe you an apology. I am truly sorry for everything. I just, I just loved Beca so much. I thought when she called me that this was my shot. My chance at the happy ending. I was selfish and didn't think about how it would actually affect you or Beca. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Jesse then turns and grabs his bags and leaves. Beca watches him go and wipes her face on her shirt sleeve. She finally looks at Chloe and gives her a small smile.

"Aubrey, Stacie," Beca says. "Could you give us a minute?"

The two girls nod their heads and Aubrey eases off the bed. They head toward the door and Aubrey stops when she gets to Beca.

"I'm glad you're back, Beca," Aubrey tells her and then follows Stacie out the door.

Beca walks over and closes the door. She rests her forehead on the door for a minute before she turns around to face Chloe. She slowly shuffles over to the bed. Chloe quietly watches her every move. Beca sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Chloe.

"You look like shit," Chloe says quietly causing Beca to bark out a small laugh.

"Imagine how I feel," Beca responded taking Chloe's hand.

"Did you mean everything you said to Jesse?," Chloe asked. "I mean about making it right."

"Yeah," Beca said.

"Then, I forgive you," Chloe says. "And I hope you for give me, because now it's my turn to apologize to you. I am truly sorry about the kiss, the fight, and what I said while we were fighting. And, I'm even more sorry that you left and didn't want to come back."

"Since I didn't give you the chance before," Beca said. "Want to tell me about the kiss I saw?"

Chloe explained what had happened with Rita. She told Beca everything.

"I wish I had just stayed to find out what was really happening," Beca said. "It would have saved a lot tears and pain."

Beca brought her hand up to Chloe's cheek and wiped away the tears that were still falling.

"What do you want to do now, Bec?," Chloe asked.

"This," Beca said and leaned in to kiss Chloe.

* * *

 **There you have it. We had a BeChloe breakup; a Jeca friendship breakup; and a BeChloe reunion of sorts. Good night.**


End file.
